


4 Ways to Spice up your Sex Life

by Full_Moon_Lover



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Moving Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Phil thinks it's time for them to move out of their apartment and into a house of their own and what better way to surprise his boyfriend than to look at some property websites to try and narrow down their options for potential houses. If only Dan didn't stumble on one of these websites on Phil's laptop and come to a completely different conclusion.Phil was tired of him and wants to move out. It was now up to Dan to get back Phil's interest in him and what better way to do that than to look on the internet for ways to spice up a relationship? Follow Dan's adventures as he follows the steps on a love article to try and spice up his and Phil's sex life. Nothing can go wrong....





	

**Author's Note:**

> It took me two days to get this done. Two days in which i should have been studying for my upcoming exams but instead was writing a oneshot of more than 7k words. I should not be feeling as proud as I am right now. I hope you like it!

_They were ready for the next step in their relationship._ Dan and Phil had been dating for about eight years and living in their London apartment for four. It was about time that they started looking for houses that they could move in to. Maybe then they would finally be able to adopt the dog they had been talking about for ages. 

The only thing left to do was to actually talk to Dan about it. He had no doubts that his boyfriend would be more than happy to finally start a search for their perfect house and Phil couldn’t wait to actually tell him. That is, before he came up with an even better idea.

How ecstatic would Dan be if Phil found some houses for sale that were perfect for them and they could go look at them straight away? It would spare Dan the trouble of having to narrow down the list of potential houses into a smaller one.

Phil was going to have to look through some property websites to try and narrow down their options of potential houses. All that would be left for him to do once that was done was to surprise Dan with his results and then they would be able to go look at them so they could choose the perfect house for them together.

It was a foolproof plan.

*

_Phil was tired of him and wanted to break up with him._ Who cares if Phil hadn’t actually said anything like that to him and had done nothing to make Dan think that?

The advertisements Dan had noticed on Phil’s laptop were more than enough proof. It’s not as if he had been looking through Phil’s laptop because he didn’t trust him. He just so happened to need to search for something and his laptop had just run out of battery so, naturally, he decided to use Phil’s.

What he hadn’t expected was about three separate tabs open on different websites that had one thing in common. They were all property websites.

At first, Dan didn’t want to believe it. Things had been going so well for them lately. They were being more open with their viewers, showing their subscribers their domestic side of life, and the idea of actually coming out had never seemed as tangible as it did right now. How could Phil want to throw all that away?

The more he looked through the property websites, the clearer it became for Dan. Phil was tired of him and wanted to break up. He was looking through houses that he could buy so that he would have somewhere to go once he moved out of their apartment.

How could he have been so stupid as to think they were ready to adopt a dog when his boyfriend was so clearly losing interest in him? Dan was at a complete loss. He couldn’t lose Phil. They had been together for eight years, been through thick and thin, and he refused to give up now that they were so close to finally getting to the point where they could be completely open with everyone.

But how could he actually stop his boyfriend from leaving him if that’s what he really wanted to do? As much as he loved Phil, he would never actually force him to stick around if that wasn’t what he really wanted to do.

There was just one thing left to do. It was clear that, after eight long years together, their relationship was not as it used to be. They had grown up since the first time they met and things had obviously changed. Dan had always thought that the changes and been for the better and thought Phil agreed with him. If that wasn’t the case then he needed to spice up their relationship if he wanted to have any hope of getting back Phil’s interest in him.

Now all Dan had to do was figure out how in the world he was actually going to do that.

*

Never in a million years did Dan ever think that, at twenty five years old, he would be surfing on the internet through articles titled ‘ ** _Ways to spice up your relationship_** ’ for any reason other than to have a laugh. He genuinely felt like he was back to being fifteen and worrying over his girlfriend dumping him every time he even noticed her talking to someone else.

It didn’t help at all that half of the articles he had already read through were clearly aimed for women and all contained quotes said by sex therapists. His relationship might not be as exciting as it used to be in the very beginning, but their sex life was great, thank you very much. At least that’s what Dan tried to convince himself of before he actually started thinking about what the articles said.

_“Hot. Thrilling. When was the last time you used words like that to describe your relationship?”_

So maybe it had been more than a week since the last time him and Phil had sex but that didn’t mean anything. They had been very busy with planning their first video of the year and, after a day of planning and filming, neither one of them was ever really in the mood to do much once in bed except for actually sleeping.

It definitely didn’t help that the last time they had been even close to doing anything that could be considered remotely sexual, Dan had fallen asleep as Phil was getting the lube. He turned bright red when he remembered that and slammed his head against the keyboard.

No wonder Phil was considering moving out. How had they gone from being playful and making sure to spare time for sex to being so boring and rarely ever doing anything?

With that thought in mind, he started reading through the articles again and actually got out a pen and paper to jot down notes as he went along. _What has my life come to?_

*

This was absolutely ridiculous. Dan had looked through multiple articles and written down notes about everything that was mentioned. Looking over what he had written on the paper, he couldn’t help but think that it just wasn’t going to work.

Some things seemed simple enough to do but others sounded completely ridiculous and he had no doubt Phil would immediately realise something was not right. The last thing he wanted was for Phil to figure out what he was trying to do.

He would have to start out small and work his way up.

_1\. Learn new sex positions_

That sounded easy enough. Him and Phil had always enjoyed trying new things when it came to sex but lately they had stopped experimenting and instead preferred to go for the usual when they actually found some time to have fun.

All Dan had to was to look up different positions that they could try and somehow convince Phil without giving anything away. Easy peasy. _What the hell am I even thinking? Phil is never going to fall for this._

He could feel his cheeks turning a bright red as he scrolled down through hundreds of different positions to have sex in. Some of them seemed impossible unless the people trying them out were actual gymnasts while others seemed way too kinky for the two of them.

Just as he was about to give up and skip the first step all together, he came upon a position that did not seem that unthinkable and which could actually be quite enjoyable. He completely disregarded the warning in the end that flexibility was a must for such a position and instead started thinking of ways in which he could convince Phil to try it out.

*

It took a few days before Dan and Phil had one of those days were they didn’t really need to be anywhere and so could spend all day at home. Dan knew that it was the perfect time for him to initiate his plan but he couldn’t help feeling hesitant.

What if Phil realised what he was doing and laughed at him? What if they didn’t enjoy the position he had in mind and he just ended up pushing Phil away from him even more? He needed to do something before he changed his mind and blew up this whole plan.

Dan waited until they were settled down in bed, watching tv and then slowly started making his move. He moved closer to Phil and made sure he was completely focused on whatever programme they were watching before he started kissing and biting down his neck.

He smirked when he felt Phil freeze up against him. At least he knew he had his attention now. Having confirmed that Phil was indeed interested in where things were heading, Dan decided that he could afford to get a bit bolder.

Moving around so he was sitting on top of Phil’s lap, he slowly started grinding down and his smirk only got wider at Phil’s reaction. His boyfriend started making those little noises that he loved so much and that promised a very fun night ahead.

Dan couldn’t believe that some article on the internet about how to spice up a relationship was actually helping him but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. If it meant that he was actually going to manage to change Phil’s mind about leaving, then he was willing to give the article all the credit. Besides, they hadn’t actually gotten to the good part yet.

He allowed Phil to take off his shirt and then returned the favour. It didn’t take them long until they were both completely naked and rubbing against each other, feeling themselves getting closer.

Dan pulled back from the hungry kiss they were sharing and stopped moving, trying to calm himself down. He didn’t want to ruin his plan by finishing too early. “Get the lube," he panted against Phil’s lips and moved back to allow his boyfriend to get everything they needed from the drawer.

Phil quickly got the lube and was about to move Dan so that he was lying on his back but he stopped him. “I want to try something new today”, he whispered in Phil’s ear. He was hoping that in the heat of the moment, Phil wouldn’t find it in himself to question his plans and he was right.

Phil barely even stopped to consider his words and instead just handed him the bottle of lube so that Dan could prepare himself. He tried to keep himself from turning bright red when he remembered just how thoroughly he had prepared himself in the bathroom when Phil thought he was just changing into his pyjamas.

Since he had prepared himself before, it didn’t take him too long before he was getting into position and sitting on Phil’s cock with a drawn out moan. Phil seemed just as excited and quickly grabbed on to his hips.

It was time to get his plan into motion. He tried to remember just what the article had said he needed to do for the crab position in sex but having his boyfriend’s cock inside of him was making it a little hard for him to focus.

Dan started leaning backwards, making sure to support himself on the bed by putting his hands behind his back. He made sure to ease himself back slowly so as to not hurt Phil but he must have done something wrong since he heard Phil gasp in pain and he froze.

“Dan," he said, sounding out of breath. “What the hell are you even trying to do?” Dan panicked and tried to push himself back in a sitting position but that was when his back decided to remind him that he was not the most flexible guy and it had been ages since he had moved around like this.

He hesitantly looked at Phil, trying not to look as embarrassed as he actually felt. “I think I’m going to need some help getting up from here," he admitted sheepishly. Why did he go for the position that required so much flexibility? Him and Phil were the exact opposite of flexible. It definitely didn’t help that he was stuck with his hands on the bed with his back stretched painfully while Phil was still fucking into him.

Phil, for his part, didn’t complain and instead moved around until he was finally in a position where he could pull on Dan’s shoulder until he was sitting up once again. “As sexy as I’m sure that should have been, you were kind of cutting the circulation off of my…you know…," he said, looking embarrassed and half heartedly pointing at his crotch.

Dan would have slammed his head against a wall if he had been in a position to do so. Instead, he awkwardly lifted himself off of Phil’s cock and sat down next to him. He was desperately trying to think of something he could say since they seemed to have fallen into an awkward silence but Phil was faster.

“What would you say to watching a movie and then going to sleep?”

Dan quickly nodded, thankful to Phil for not bringing up the fact that his little experiment had ended up ruining the mood. He already felt humiliated enough as it is, the last thing he needed was for Phil to confirm his suspicions out loud.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea," he said, already thinking of the next step and what he could do.

_Step two better work better than this one did._

*

_2\. Explore his fantasies (and yours too!)_

_Everyone has sexual fantasies. Everyone!_

_The problem for many people is that they think their fantasies are weird or a bit ‘out there’. They may not want to tell their man about their fantasies due to fear or potential embarrassment or their man thinking they are weird._

_The fact is your man will be thinking the same thing!_

How the fuck was Dan going to get Phil to tell him all about his fantasies? Besides, Dan was pretty sure that, after all the years they’ve been dating, he knew all of his boyfriend’s fantasies and there was nothing left for him to find out.

The only thing he could do was try and ask him about it but Dan had no idea how he was going to do that without sounding as if he had lost his mind. They had never been the kind of couple to have long conversations about what turned them on and what didn’t.

Usually, they tended to find out about that sort of thing while they were actually having sex. One of them would say something that would have an obvious effect on the other and they would try it out. Once done they sometimes talked about whether or not it was something they were interested in trying out again but that was usually as far as their exploration of fantasies went.

In the end, Dan decided that the best plan would be to just go right out and say it. He just had to hope Phil wouldn’t be too suspicious and just go along with it.

They were preparing dinner together, a few days after the ‘new sex position accident’, as Dan had taken to calling it in his head, when he decided to bring it up. “Hey Phil," he said, waiting until he actually had his boyfriend’s attention. “Do you have any fantasies that we’ve never tried out?”

Phil looked at him strangely for a few seconds before apparently deciding that Dan had done weirder things before and shrugged it off. “I don’t think so. Don’t you think we’ve tried everything there is to try in the eight years we’ve been together?”

That was not the answer Dan had been hoping for. Even though he knew that they had always been very open with each other and had never had any problems trying new things, he had been hoping that there was something Phil had been keeping from him for all this time so that it wouldn’t make step two so difficult.

“So there’s nothing in particular that we’ve never tried but you would like to?” he pressed, starting to feel a little desperate.

Phil was starting to look at him strangely once again and Dan knew it wouldn’t be long till he started getting suspicious. He was going to have to be more careful. “Is there something you want to tell me?” Phil asked, finally beginning to catch on that something was not right. “You’ve been acting really weird lately.”

“Oh look, the water is boiling. We should throw in the pasta," Dan said in an attempt to distract Phil. It worked and he was able to let out a sigh of relief. He had be more careful with how he brought these kind of things up, unless he wanted Phil to become suspicious. Dan was positive that if his boyfriend were to find out what had Dan worried, he would leave even sooner than he had planned.

Dan was going to have to figure out his boyfriend’s fantasy on his own.

*

It was not going as well as he had hoped. Dirty talking had not worked out as well as he had hoped. It was something that they both enjoyed in moderation so Dan thought it would be a good idea to turn it up a notch in an attempt to figure out Phil’s secret fantasy.

That plan turned out to be a complete failure since Phil looked at him as if Dan had lost his mind when he asked him to ‘please, please fuck me hard daddy’. It’s not as if dan had any particular daddy kinks, but the article had said that some men are really into that! Sue him for getting desperate and saying the first thing that went through his head. He could cross heavy dirty talk off of his list.

He briefly considered buying some toys off the internet and have Phil spank him with them but a quick look at his choices quickly made him change his mind. Although they were not strangers to spanking, they usually kept it pretty mild and never used anything other than hands. Dan didn’t really think he was ready to have a crop or a paddle coming anywhere near his ass.

That only left him with one other option. _Bondage_.

Dan knew that it was going to be tricky because he was going to have to tie himself up but he was determined to try. It was the last thing he could think of that they had never really tried before and Phil might like so he was not going to give up just because it was hard.

He bought a pair of handcuffs online and somehow managed to keep them hidden from Phil. Dan knew that he was going to have to wait for a time where Phil would be out of the house for long enough for him to carry out his plan.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait very long since Phil offered to be the one to do their grocery shopping for the week. Dan waited for him to leave and then quickly got to work.

He took off his shirt and pants, until he was only wearing his boxers and nothing else. Then he got to work on trying to lock himself up with the handcuffs. It took a lot of work and Dan was pretty much a sweaty mess by the end, but he finally managed to lock the handcuffs to the headboard in a way that left him open and vulnerable.

Phil was back after about fifteen minutes and Dan called out for him to come into the bedroom.

The look of complete shock on Phil’s face made all the effort Dan had gone through to handcuff himself, completely worth it. He only wished that he had thought of this before he made an absolute fool of himself when trying to talk dirty.

He waited for Phil to actually make a move, biting his lip when he saw his boyfriend look him up and down. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Phil was into this. “You can come closer if you want," he said, urging Phil.

Phil didn’t need to be told twice and the next thing they knew, he was on top of Dan and pulling him in for a kiss. “What’s all this for?” he asked when he pulled back.

Dan couldn’t blame him for being confused. This was not really something they had done before and Dan hadn’t even given him any warning. It’s not as if he could tell him that he was doing this as a way to spice up their relationship because an article on the internet had suggested it so, instead, he just shrugged.

“Does there have to be a particular reason? I’m all tied up underneath you and you can do anything you want to me. Do you really want to question it?” he asked, smirking when he noticed the effect he was having on Phil.

Phil seemed to accept his reasoning and slowly started kissing down Dan’s chest, making sure to nibble lightly every few seconds. “God, you look so hot like this," he said, voice coming out muffled against Dan’s skin. He quickly got rid of his own shirt and trousers then got on top of Dan once again.

“This isn’t going to turn weird like the last two times we tried to have sex right? I don’t think I’m ready for any new positions or things you think I find sexy but I actually don’t.”

Dan wanted to roll his eyes at Phil for bringing up those…minor…incidents while Dan was tied up to the bed with handcuffs. “I promise the handcuffs are the only surprise I have for you today," he reassured. “Everything else is completely up to you.”

That seemed to be enough for Phil and he quickly went back to what he had been doing before. He slowly pulled down Dan’s boxers and then got rid of his own. Dan couldn’t help but thrust his hips up when Phil kept trailing kisses down his thighs but made sure to avoid the place Dan needed him to touch the most.

“Please Phil," he whined, starting to feel desperate. Of course, that was exactly what Phil wanted and he looked at him with a smirk.

“I bet you really want to make me touch you, don’t you?” he asked and Dan quickly nodded, not even caring that Phil was teasing him. “Too bad you can’t really do that with those handcuffs keeping you locked up to the bed.”

Dan was already regretting having thought about bondage. He had never been a very patient guy and the foreplay never really lasted too long with him. Phil had sometimes mentioned wanting to tease him for longer but they had never gotten around to actually trying it out. He should have known that teasing and edging Dan would be Phil’s secret fantasy.

Phil took his time, licking and sucking all over his body but staying away from the place Dan wanted him the most. He kept on going until Dan was a panting and moaning mess before he finally slipped Dan’s cock into his mouth, taking in the tip slowly and moving his tongue around, licking and sucking.

Dan gasped at finally getting what he had been begging for and he had to try very hard not to thrust his hips up and force Phil to take in more. His boyfriend seemed to know exactly what he wanted since he slowly started moving down and taking in more until Dan’s cock was hitting the back of his throat.

Even with the way Dan had basically turned into a moaning pile of mush on their bed, he couldn’t help but think, in the very back of his mind, that the internet had finally served him right for something. It might have taken him quite a few mishaps to get here, but at least now he could say that Phil really enjoyed seeing him tied up in bed.

Thoughts of the article quickly went out of the window when Phil started working his tongue around his shaft and around his balls. He couldn’t have stopped his loud moan if he tried as Phil gently started licking around his balls. Phil moved up the length of his shaft, making sure to press down with his tongue as he was doing this.

When he pulled away to gauge Dan’s reaction, he wasn’t disappointed when he saw Dan with his head thrown back and eyes closed tightly shut. It was the only way he could think of to keep himself from coming too quickly and having their night of fun come to an end prematurely.

“I want you to look at me," Phil said and the rasp in his voice from the blow job he was giving him only served to turn Dan on even more. He reluctantly opened his eyes and looked down at Phil, who had moved around so that he was crouching between Dan’s legs. This man was going to be the end of him, Dan was sure of it. How could he ever have thought that they were losing their spark?

Once Phil was sure that he had Dan’s attention on him, he wrapped his hand around his cock and started moving his hand up and down. Dan was at a point were he felt like he couldn’t even control his moans any more and he absolutely loved it. He had missed getting to do this with Phil. Just hot lovemaking without worrying about having to hurry up in order to be in time for their meeting or for a live show.

Phil went back to using his mouth and, soon, he was moving his mouth up and down the shaft. He started moving his hand up and down at the same pace as he was moving his mouth. Dan couldn’t hold himself back any longer. “I-I’m close," he said, the only warning he managed to give before he was coming.

Phil’s only reply was to tighten his grip around his cock and he kept sucking until Dan was milked dry and just a trembling mess on their bed.

He pulled back once he was sure that Dan was completely spent and used his hand to wipe off anything that might have spilt. “That was amazing," he said, raw voice leaving nothing to the imagination about what he had just done.

Dan looked down and noticed Phil’s erection which was still very much present. “Get the lube so you can fuck me and finally get to come yourself," he managed to say once he had gotten his breath under control.

Phil seemed a little hesitant at first so Dan rolled his eyes and tried to convince him. “I would get it myself but I’m a little indisposed at the moment," he said, shaking his hands to remind Phil that he was still handcuffed to the bed. “I’ll be fine as long as you don’t expect me to come again right away.”

Phil didn’t need to be told twice and quickly got off the bed to get the lube.

Dan could barely even believe that, for once, the article had actually worked. Not only had they shared yet another new sexual experience together without judgement but he also felt as if he was closer to Phil thanks to that. Maybe he would have to send a thank you email to the author of the article.

He couldn’t even find it in himself to care when, at the end of their night of fun, it took Phil fifteen minutes to find the keys to the handcuffs.

*

Even though Dan felt as if the last step he followed had worked wonders, he didn’t think that a wonderful blowjob and great sex while handcuffed to a bed was going to work miracles. If Phil had genuinely thought about leaving him and moving out, then a night of fun was not going to be enough to convince him otherwise.

It was the first step in getting him to rethink his decision, but Dan needed to up his game if he wanted Phil to forget all about those lovely houses in London that seemed like the sort of place they would have looked into whenever they were ready to move out of their current apartment and into a house together.

It was time to move on to the next step.

_3\. Pinch his ass!_

_This is probably the most ridiculous sounding sex tip you’ll hear from me. But it works really well._

_The next time you are saying goodbye to your man, as you lean in to kiss him, quickly grab his bum. You can pinch it, smack it or just grab it with your hand._

Dan hadn’t been kidding when he said some of the tips in the article were absolutely ridiculous. How was pinching Phil’s ass as he was about to leave supposed to keep him from moving out and choosing to stay with Dan instead?

He was about to skip the step altogether and move on to ideas that made more sense when Dan remembered the amazing time they had when he listened to Dr. Sue and handcuffed himself to the bed. If that had worked, then this was bound to work as well. He conveniently ignored the part where the first step failed completely and instead blamed that on himself for having chosen such a hard position to recreate.

If the article told him that pinching his boyfriend’s ass would actually help spice up their relationship, then that was exactly what Dan was going to do. He just needed to figure out how he was going to do that. Even though it was a pretty straight forward step, it was also the strangest.

Dan got the perfect opportunity when Phil suddenly had to leave their apartment to go buy a birthday card for some friend he had forgotten had his birthday. Phil yelled out to him that he was going out but Dan called out for him to stop before he could actually leave.

“Wait!” he said, running to the door only to see Phil waiting for him, with raised eyebrows.

“Did you want me to buy you something while I was at the shop?”

Instead of replying Dan pulled him in for a kiss, hoping to have distracted him enough that he wouldn’t see anything strange with what he was about to do. When Phil malted into the kiss and actually started to reciprocate, Dan made his move and quickly pinched his ass.

It was so quick, that he would have doubted whether Phil actually noticed if it wasn’t for the way he looked at him, bewildered, once he pulled away. “What the hell was that for?” he asked, actually looking a little offended.

_Shit, this isn’t going according to plan._ “Nothing, nothing. I was just teasing you, that’s all," he said trying to make light of the situation. Even now that he had actually went through with it, Dan was still failing to see how this was helping him at all in spicing up their relationship. All it really seemed to be doing was making Phil look at him as if he had lost his mind. Again. “You should go, before the shops close.”

Phil gave him one last weird look, then walked out, leaving Dan to think about the way he had just made a complete fool of himself. Of course Phil was going to find him suddenly going around and pinching his butt weird. _Spice up your relationship my ass. All this is doing is making me look completely mental._

Dan felt it was time to admit that this step was not working as well as the next one. He had been so close after they had sex while he was handcuffed, he couldn’t allow for all his hard work to go to waste over a little butt pinching.

Maybe the next step would work better.

*

_4\. Use sex toys_

_Sex toys are great. Especially if you want to spice things up. There is literally a sex toy for everything._

Dan was heading into dangerous territory. Although they did have a few sex toys hidden in their closet, he felt like this step needed a little more than what they had. He would just have to buy a few other things on the internet. The only problem was making sure Phil didn’t find out so that he could surprise him.

Calling Bryony to practically beg her to use her address in order to buy sex toys would forever be imprinted in his mind as the most embarrassing conversation he was ever going to have. It most definitely didn’t help that his friend burst out laughing when he told her instead of being supportive.

He couldn’t really be too angry with her though since, after a lot of begging, she agreed to let him use her address. It meant he now owed her majorly, but it would be worth it if it meant his plan would actually work out.

Bryony was going to call him any day now to tell him that whatever he bought had arrived and he should go pick it up before her curiosity got the best of her and she actually opened the packages. He just needed to be patient until then.

When she called him, Dan let her know that he was about to leave the apartment right away and he would be at her place in ten minutes. He just needed to let Phil know he was leaving first.

When he walked into their room, the first thing he noticed was that Phil wasn’t there. That question was soon answered when he heard the shower running. He was about to go knock on the bathroom door to let him know he was leaving when he noticed Phil’s laptop sitting on the bed, open.

_It won’t hurt anyone if I just take a little peak at his internet history, right?_ Curiosity finally got the better of him and he quickly picked up the laptop before he could change his mind. Dan was just going to take a quick look through his boyfriend’s search history and then leave. Nothing big.

He felt his heart drop down to his stomach when he saw what Phil’s search history consisted of. It was full of property websites and houses for sale in London. Phil still wanted to move out? He still wanted to leave him?

Dan had thought he had been doing a pretty good job of spicing up their relationship and convincing him to stay. Sure, there had been a few mishaps along the way, but when his plans had worked they had worked really well. Phil had seemed so into it when they had sex while Dan was handcuffed to the bed. Why the fuck did he go along with it if he was planning on leaving him anyways?

At this point, he was beyond hurt. He was livid. Here he was, bending himself backwards, trying to think of ways to spice up their relationship in order to get Phil’s interest back while Phil still had every intention to leave him and he didn’t even have the guts to tell him to his face.

It was time to face Phil and finally get the truth. He was done trying so hard if Phil wasn’t even going to give him a chance. Later, Dan would blame his anger for actually making him walk into their bathroom and open the shower door wide open, not giving a damn that Phil was completely naked and, once again, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

“Phil Lester," Dan snapped, glaring at his boyfriend who still had the guts to look completely lost. “You’ve got some guts looking for a house to buy without even telling me you want us to break up when all along I’ve been driving myself crazy trying to get back your interest.”

Phil, who had finally seemed like he understood when Dan mentioned the house, quickly got a horrified look on his face when Dan mentioned them breaking up. “Dan, what the hell are you talking about? I don’t want to break up with you. Also, can we talk about this when I’m not naked and dripping wet in the shower?”

Dan briefly considered agreeing because naked and wet didn’t really seem to go along well with having a serious conversation that could affect their relationship but thought better of it when he remembered about all that he had done in the past week. “No, we’re having this conversation right now. Do you have any idea what I’ve been through to try and get our relationship back to how it was before?” he asked, but didn’t actually give Phil any time to answer.

“I tried to do some weird sex position called The Crab and almost pulled my back in the process, I handcuffed myself to a bed and I somehow convinced Bryony to let me use her address to buy sex toys. Sex toys, Phil! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? And it was all for nothing because you still want to move out.”

Dan had expected a lot of reactions. He hoped Phil would apologise for letting him think he wanted to move out and assure him it wasn’t going to happen. As much as it would hurt him, Dan also expected his worse fears to be confirmed.

What he didn’t expect was for Phil to burst out laughing and almost slip in the shower. A petty part of Dan was almost disappointed he didn’t actually slip and hit his head. Maybe that would teach him not to play around with his emotions like that.

Phil must have realised Dan looked less than amused and quickly rushed to explain himself. “I don’t want to break up with you. I do want to move out, that’s true, but I want to move out in an actual house and I want to do it with you, just like we’ve been discussing. I was looking at houses for sale on the internet because I wanted to surprise you which is what I would have done if you hadn’t gone snooping through my laptop.”

Dan’s anger evaporated just as quick as it appeared and he was left to stare at a still very naked and wet Phil with wide eyes. “You want to move into a new house with me?”

Phil rolled his eyes and finally shut off the shower. He got out and wrapped a towel around himself then turned to look at Dan in amusement. “Who else would I want to move into a new house with you doofus? I was thinking that, maybe then, we’ll finally have enough space to adopt that dog we’ve been wanting for a while.”

That was all Dan needed to hear before he jumped on Phil and pulled him in for a kiss. “That sounds like the best idea you’ve ever had," he murmured against his lips. “I’m sorry for ruining your surprise, I saw the property websites by accident.”

Phil more than happily kissed him back. “Want to go look at a few of the houses I found tomorrow?”

*

Days later, when Dan and Phil were pretty sure they had found the perfect house to buy and finally move in to, Phil turned to his boyfriend while they were cuddling in bed after an amazing round of sex.

“You never did tell me where you got the idea for that weird sex position you had us try that almost broke my parts in half," he teased and Dan hit him playfully, laughing. There was absolutely no way that he was going to tell Phil that he had looked through the internet for ways to spice up their relationship and had actually followed the steps of one of the articles.

“Oh, that was just something that popped into my head one day and I just thought I’d try it out with you. Don’t worry, I’m never going to ask you to try it again," he reassured him, not noticing the amused look on Phil’s face.

“Really?” Phil asked in interest, finally getting Dan to look at his face. What he saw immediately made him tense up. Phil looked way too smug for someone who had no idea what had happened. “So it had nothing to do with the list of ways to spice up a relationship I found written on a notepad?”

Dan cold feel himself turn bright red. had he really left that stupid notepad lying around somewhere for Phil to find? He tried to come up with some excuse of why he would have made a list like that but his mind was coming up blank and all he could do was sigh. “I thought you were losing interest in me and I might have gotten desperate enough to look for ideas on the internet," he admitted.

Phil at least seemed to be touched over Dan’s attempts. “Now I understand why you were suddenly trying out positions I’d never even heard of and pinching my ass randomly. I have to admit I really liked what you did with the handcuffs though," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. All his efforts got him was Dan hitting him again.

“Nice try. I did enjoy those handcuffs though so I might just have to use them again one of these days," he said and laughed when he saw Phil’s whole face light up. Even with all the embarrassment following those steps had caused him, he couldn’t deny that learning his boyfriend was a lot kinkier than he had let on was a nice touch.

“As fun as that sounds, I hope you know that you would have my interest even without the handcuffs. I love you, and that’s not going to change.”

Dan almost called him out for being cheesy but couldn’t bring himself to do it when he saw the way Phil was looking at him. There had never really been any need to spice up their relationship after all.

“Wait," Phil said, getting Dan’s attention once again. “Does that list also have to do with why you said you persuaded Bryony to let you use her address to buy sex toys?”

Dan groaned at having been reminded of that conversation. “Never bring that up again. It was the most embarrassing conversation of my life and I had to swear to do a bunch of things to finally get Bryony to agree. Not to mention that I’m pretty sure she’s never going to stop laughing at me because of it.”

Phil laughed and kissed him, his attempt at trying to make Dan forget about it. Dan appreciated it but he didn’t think he could ever forget having begged a good friend to give him her address in order for him to buy sex toys. It didn’t help that he was sure Bryony was never going to let him live it down.

“If it helps," Phil said, looking at him with a smirk, “I’m sure we could find some way to use those sex toys you happened to buy.” Dan didn’t even think about it before he hit Phil’s shoulder playfully.

Days later, when Bryony called him to ask if he actually still wanted the sex toys, he didn’t say no.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing full on, actual smut, instead of getting very close and then time skipping. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as I felt it was while writing it. 
> 
> Also, I hope no one comes looking through my search history as I probably give the impression of someone with a lot of problems with her boyfriend who wants to have a better sex life. It probably doesn't help that I googled 'how to give a good blow job'. Too bad I have no boyfriend, no sex life, and no intention of giving anyone a blow job. It was just for me to write fanfiction. *sigh* The article I read about self-bondage probably wouldn't help my situation either...
> 
> If anyone was wondering, I got the steps from an actual article which you can find here
> 
> I would love to know what you think of this oneshot so make sure to leave a comment! 
> 
> You can follow me on fiction-phan for more stories and updates on what I'm working on next :)


End file.
